


Tommy Time

by MindNoise



Series: Tommy Time [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindNoise/pseuds/MindNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's trapped in his closet.<br/>Tommy has "Tommy Time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy Time

Adam is fumbling around in his massive walk in closet trying to find his other wedge heeled boot. Sure he could just wear another pair of shoes, but that’s beyond the point now. If he doesn’t find that damn shoe now, he feels he never will. He gets down on his hands and knees and digs through boxes on the floor that are lined up against the walls of the closet. Frustrated, he begins pushing them haphazardly, tossing aside other shoes and clothing bags he has yet to unpack. Most of this stuff is his. Tommy rarely goes shopping and what he does shop for he throws, much to Adam’s chagrin, whatever he gets into drawers and forgets about them. Adam had been meaning to unpack these shopping bags but work had just taken over lately. Maybe he’d do it this weekend.  
He moves along the wall, nose to floor, hunting for the wayward boot. He doesn’t notice he’s completed a revolution around the closet until his shoulder bumps the closet door, nudging it shut. He huffs, sits back on his heels, and looks around the closet.  
“Well damn,” he mutters, wondering if he left it downstairs. He gets up and looks around the closet once more, hoping the boot will suddenly make itself known. He cuts off the light and reaches for the doorknob when the bedroom door is pushed open. Tommy saunters in, pulling the ear plugs out of his ears. He sets his ipod down on the bedside table, pulls off his shirt, stretches, and mutters, “Tommy time. Finally.”  
Adam starts to open the door, but stops. This is the infamous Tommy Time. Even Adam has no real idea what Tommy does during Tommy Time. Whenever questioned, Tommy’s vague about his alone time. And Adam is curious. This is his chance to find out what is so private. Tommy begins thumbing through his music list on his ipod. Adam contemplates. Should he really stay? This time is sacred to Tommy and if he spies he’ll be violating Tommy’s privacy. Adam chews his lip. He wants to respect Tommy, but curiosity is going to win this time. He edges to the slightly open closet door, and peeks out, making sure Tommy isn’t going to see him. Tommy’s focused on his ipod. He selects a song and sets the ipod up to the speakers on the table. Marilyn Manson’s Para-noir crawls out of the speakers. Tommy reaches under the bed and pulls out a box. Their box. Which holds assorted sex toys, oils, gels, and trinkets. The thought of Tommy getting himself off without knowing he’s being watched makes Adam’s body tingle. How would he do it? How would he look? What would he say? Sound like with no one around?  
Tommy pulls out a vibrator that lights up when turned on and a bottle of lube that heats up with friction.  
Good choices, Adam thinks.  
Tommy yanks off his pants, drops them and the box to the floor, and lays down on the bed next to his selections.  
He stretches and closes his eyes, losing himself in the music. Adam inches closer to the cracked door, holding his breath. Tommy slides his hands up the front of his body, to his neck, squeezing, sighing, and letting his left hand move to left his nipple. He softly pinches it, coaxing it into a little pebble, and moving the nipple ring around. He moves his hand to his other nipple, giving it the same slow attention, while his right hand moves further down to his cock, which is rapidly waking up. So is Adam’s. He watches intently as Tommy rolls his nipple with one hand and slowly strokes his cock with the other. Tommy likes it rough, but at the moment he’s handling himself with care, with slow caresses and almost careful pulls. It has Adam entranced. Tommy’s head moves from side to side as he strokes himself. He pauses and reaches for the lube, popping the cap and squeezing a generous amount into his palm. Adam knows from experience that this lube will heat to a comfortable burn the more friction it encounters.  
Adam holds his breath as Tommy grasps his cock with the lube covered hand, wincing slightly at the coolness of the gel. He moves his hand steadily, eyes slipping shut again, as the heat begins to build. Tommy sighs, a soft moan punctuating the end. Adam knows the lube is hot now by the way Tommy’s face flushes and he bites his bottom lip. Adam grabs his own cock which is now raging hard at the sight of his beautiful blond laid out on the bed pleasuring himself. Tommy’s other hand slides down his body and cups his balls, squeezing. His head moves side to side slowly, savoring what he’s making himself feel. Adam quickly slips his pants down below his hips, pulling his cock out, suppressing a groan as he slides his hand along it, eyes glued to his pretty boy. Tommy widens his legs, one hand slipping farther back, moving smoothly and softly around his hole. Adam’s knees go weak when he sees Tommy slip a finger inside himself and without breaking stride on his cock. Adam’s grip on himself becomes harder, he adds a twist, spreading the precum, and he moans inwardly. Adam is dying to be inside Tommy’s body, inside his head, to know what his lover is dreaming of at this moment.  
Tommy adds a second finger, stretching himself expertly. He forgoes the third finger, reaching blindly for the vibrator next to him. He releases his cock to smear some of the lube onto the vibrator. He quickly places it at his entrance, other hand grabbing his cock and picking up his rhythm again. He pushes the vibrator in, back arching slightly. He whines when he flips its switch. Adam can see its purple light come on as it whirs to life. The color is shadowed by Tommy’s body. Tommy begins moving the vibrator in and out, slow at first, in time with the strokes to his cock. Adam keeps speed with him, trying not to pant. Tommy begins to moan loudly, his movements becoming faster and more intent. His hips begin to lift to meet the vibrator and his hand with each thrust and pull. Adam strokes a little faster, imagining Tommy’s body is moving under him. Tommy’s mouth parts, his brow furrows, his head jerks causing blond fringe to fall over one eye, and he’s mumbling.  
“Fuck,” he whispers. “There. Do it there, baby.”  
Adam holds his breath.  
Tommy hums. “Adam. Oh god, Adam, fuck me, baby, right there.”  
Adam bites the hand not currently stripping his cock to keep from groaning aloud. Tommy’s getting close. So is he. Tommy’s hand pumping the vibrator pushes the toy in and stills. Adam knows the vibrator is pulsing nonstop on Tommy’s prostate. Tommy’s body arches and holds, every muscle visibly trembling with the thrumming pleasure. His mouth falls open, the groan in the back of this throat coming out in a choke, the hand on his cock is moving full force.  
Adam, still biting one hand, continues jacking himself hard with the other. Sweat slides down his face as he tries to stay quiet. He can’t close his eyes. He has to keep watching Tommy. He can’t miss this. Tommy’s hips begin to pulse again just slightly and his legs open even wider. Adam knows that tiny body well and he can see the orgasm roll out of Tommy and he feels his own pulling from the base of his spine.  
“Adam!” Tommy screams as he begins to come. “Adam, yes! Adam!” He is writhing on the bed, Adam’s name a litany on his lips. His come splatters up his chest and some lands on his chin.  
Inside the closet, Adam’s knees buckle and he comes hard on the back of the door and he mouths, “Tommy.”  
Tommy suddenly jerks the vibrator out as though his body is too sensitive for it, and shuts it off. His hands still and he lays there, eyes closed, breathing. Once it’s returned to normal, he sits up, leans over and shuts off the ipod. Manson’s dark crooning finally ceases. Adam doesn’t know how Tommy can stand that screeching but to each his own. Although, he may have to download that song onto his own ipod to go along with this memory.  
Tommy stands up, swaying slightly, as he walks into the bathroom. Adam sinks to the floor of the closet, quietly catching his breath. Now he’s wondering how he’s going to get out of here without Tommy finding out. He doesn’t want Tommy to know his privacy has been breached but Adam can’t feel too bad about it at the moment. It had been a beautiful sight, one he would cherish always. He stills again as Tommy comes back into the room with a towel. He’s already cleaned the front of his body and he uses the towel to clean off the vibrator and lube bottle. He tosses them back into the box, which he shoves into its place under the bed. He dresses languidly and leaves the room. Adam can hear him going down the stairs and he pulls up his own pants. He pokes his head out of the closet, trying to gauge where in the house Tommy has gone. When he hears dishes rattle, he knows Tommy’s in the kitchen. He quickly walks to the bed and picks up the discarded towel to clean off his hand and the closet door. Once he’s done that, he puts it back on the floor where Tommy tossed it. He grabs a random pair of shoes to put on and leaves the room, tip toeing down the stairs.  
When he reaches the foot of the stairs, he turns and quickly leaves through the back of the house. He runs through the backyard, feeling like a dork for sneaking around his own property. He decides to walk around the block to give Tommy time to settle into whatever he’s doing now and himself time to regroup after what he’s just witnessed. When he finally walks through the front door, he visibly jumps when Tommy bursts through the kitchen door, bowl in hand.  
“Hey,” Tommy greets him. “Just getting home?.”  
Adam, trying not to look as guilty as he feels, nods.  
Tommy eyes him but not too closely. “You’re all sweaty. You okay?”  
Adam nods again. He can’t get the image of Tommy spread out on the bed in private ecstasy out of his mind. “Yeah, just… went for a walk. You know… it’s hot and...” He swallows hard. “It’s really hot…”  
It’s Tommy’s turn to nod. He walks past Adam into the living room and sits down, turning up the volume on the tv. Adam watches him closely and sits down beside him.  
“By the way, what the hell were you doing in the bedroom closet?” Tommy asked.  
Adam’s heart nearly stops. “What do you mean?”  
“It looks like a tornado’s been through it. What were you looking for?”  
“Um, my shoe,” Adam replied. “My wedge boot. That shoe. I couldn’t find it.”  
Tommy nods thoughtfully, still watching tv. “I think you left one of them in the bathroom for some reason.”  
Adam nods even though Tommy isn’t looking at him.  
“What’d you do today?” he asks conversationally.  
Tommy shrugged. “Just stuff, nothing big.”  
“Tommy Time?” Adam dared to ask.  
Tommy smiled, still looking at the tv but not really seeing it now, “Mhmm, Tommy Time.”


End file.
